Penyesalan
by nianara
Summary: Ino ingin mengungkapkan apa yang Ia sesali setelah Ayahnya gugur dalam perang kepada seseorang. Ia fikir, itu akan menenangkannya. Namun, setelah mengungkapkannya kepada Shikamaru, justru membuat penyesalannya semakin menjadi.


**Warning : Segala macam kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita. Muehehe…**

_Ino ingin mengungkapkan apa yang Ia sesali setelah Ayahnya gugur dalam perang kepada seseorang. Ia fikir, itu akan menenangkannya. Namun, setelah mengungkapkannya kepada Shikamaru, justru membuat penyesalannya semakin menjadi._

**Penyesalan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penyesalan **** nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship and (maybe) Family.**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy **

Langit menggelap. Atap bumi yang biasanya berwarna biru itu akan menumpahkan butiran-butiran air. Gadis bermahkotakan pirang ini tidak peduli dengan langit diatasnya. Ia tetap bersimpuh di depan gundukan tanah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Meskipun gadis ini tahu apa resikonya kalau Ia tetap berada di sana sampai langit membuat makam di depannya ini basah karena air hujan. Ralat. Bukan hanya basah karena air hujan. Tapi juga basah karena iris biru langit matanya juga akan menumpahkan bulir-bulir air. Langit-mewakili keadaannya saat ini.

"Ayah…" akhirnya bibir mungil gadis ini berucap diikuti lelehan air mata yang turun semakin deras "Aku masih belum bisa melepasmu. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku… aku merindukanmu…" Ucap Ino lagi.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangan putihnya meremas tanah di bawahnya. Gadis ini menunduk dalam-dalam sambil terisak. "Aku ingin mencoba melupakan semua ini… Tapi… rasanya sakit." Ino menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-cukup untuk sedikit menghentikan isakannya. "Sakit sekali…"

Ino masih menangis. Tangan-tangannya yang sedikit kotor, membekap mulutnya sendiri-upaya yang dilakukannya untuk meredam tangisannya. Ia bahkan tak kuat walau hanya sekedar membuka matanya. Toh, kalau matanya terbuka, Ia tetap tidak bisa melihat karena netranya tertutup selaput bening. Melihat sih masih bisa, tapi samar-samar.

Bisa dibilang, ini rutinitas baru Ino setelah perang berakhir-menangis di depan makam ayahnya. Kepergian ayahnya secara tiba-tiba, benar-benar suatu pukulan untuknya. Sudah cukup Ino kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mendiang ibunya yang meninggal karna penyakit dan gurunya yang gugur dalam misi. Semenjak itu, Ino tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi. Terutama ayahnya. Tapi apa daya. Inoichi Yamanaka gugur dalam perang. Ia gugur sebelum Ino mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Beberapa menit dalam keadaan tadi, dengan paksa, Ino mengangkat kepalanya-menghapus jalan air mata di pipinya-menghentikan tangisannya setelah Ia merasakan chakra seseorang mendekat. Chakra yang familiar bagi Ino. Chakra seseorang yang juga sedang berduka. Seseorang yang juga kehilangan ayahnya dalam perang. Shikamaru Nara semakin dekat dengan Ino Yamanaka.

Ino tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari makam ayahnya. Sampai saat Shikamaru duduk disisi lain dari makam-berada dihadapan Ino, barulah Ino menoleh kearah pemuda Nara itu perlahan. Dilihatnya Shikamaru menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu dan mengantuk. Keduanya akan terus tatap-menatap kalau Shikamaru tidak memulai pembicaraan.

"Menangis lagi?" Untuk apa Shikamaru bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti Ia tahu jawabannya? Bukankah hampir setiap sore Ino tertangkap basah oleh Shikamaru saat sedang menangis di depan makam ayahnya? Kau membuang waktumu untuk bertanya, Shikamaru!

Rasanya percuma juga Ino menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ino memilih mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. Dari Shikamaru, kembali ke makam di depannya ini.

"Kau tahu?" Shikamaru mulai bicara lagi "Ayahmu tidak akan istirahat tenang kalau kau menangisinya setiap hari" lanjutnya sambil memandang Ino yang tetap diam.

"_Mendokusai na_… Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan itu padamu?" Kata Shikamaru malas lalu mengalihkan objek pandangannya ke langit.

Ino menghela nafas pelan "Biar kutebak-" Ino menatap Shikamaru yang masih setia memandang langit lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "-Ibumu memaksamu kesini untuk menjemputku?"

Kali ini Shikamaru ikut menatap Ino lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau menjemputku itu merepotkan, kenapa kau tetap menjemputku eh?" Tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru mendesah "Lebih merepotkan lagi kalau ibuku mengomel nantinya."

"Hhe..." Ino tertawa kecil. Ia juga cukup lelah mengumbar kesedihannya ini di depan Shikamaru. Paling tidak, Ino ingin Shikamaru merasa kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Meski itu bukan faktanya.

Perlahan, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Benar 'kan? Sejak tadi langit memang ingin menangis.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tahu kalau tak lama lagi, hujan yang turun akan semakin deras. "Ayo pulang" ajaknya pada Ino.

"Aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi, Shikamaru." Ujar Ino pelan.

Shikamaru cepat menoleh pada Ino "Ck, ayolah Ino" desis Shikamaru sembari memberikan sebelah tangannya pada Ino.

Ino melirik tangan Shikamaru lalu tersenyum "Kau pulanglah duluan" lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara itu, hujan turun makin deras. Shikamaru maupun Ino sudah terguyur hujan. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendesah melihat Ino yang bersikeras tidak mau pulang.

Ino sendiri sedikit berterimakasih pada hujan. Ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya dalam diam tanpa harus ketahuan siapapun. Air hujan bercampur dengan air matanya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Ino melihat kearah depan. Air hujan masih turun. Yang aneh adalah-kenapa air hujan tidak lagi membasahi kepalanya? Ino mendongak. Matanya bertemu dengan netra kelam Shikamaru. Tangan kanan pemuda itu tenggelam dalam saku celananya. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi payung coklat yang cukup besar.

"Nanti kau sakit, Ino." Bujuk Shikamaru lagi. Pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan menariknya. Membuat Ino terbangun dari duduknya. Mata keduanya masih terikat satu sama lain. Tidak lagi saling tatap, saat Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi menjauh dari makam. Ino hanya mengikut saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli padaku? Apa hanya karena tuntutan ibumu?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Bisa dibilang-iya" Jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh dan menghentikan jalannya. Ino yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, sedikit kecewa. "Tapi… tidak juga sih" lanjut Shikamaru. Ino menatap punggung _mantan leader timnya_ "Aku peduli padamu, memang karna aku peduli padamu."

Ino tersenyum.

"Dibilang tuntutan-iya. Dibilang karena itu keinginan ku-juga iya" Shikamaru masih menyusuri jalan setapak. Namun, kepalanya bergerak untuk menoleh kebelakang. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

Seketika wajah Ino menghangat. _Perasaan ini muncul lagi!_

Shikamaru terus berjalan dan tidak lagi menatap Ino "Tuntutan ya…" gumam Shikamaru. "Kalau setiap tuntutan yang aku kerjakan digaji, aku pasti jadi kaya."

Ino keheranan namun memilih diam. Menunggu lanjutan Shikamaru. "Asuma-_sensei_, Ibuku, Ayahmu, bahkan Ayahku menitipkanmu padaku. Bingung juga sih, kenapa kau harus dititipkan. Kau kan bukan barang."

Dibelakang Shikamaru terdengar suara kikikan kecil dari Ino. Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya. Dia justru berucap kembali "Asuma-sensei ingin aku menjagamu dan Choji. Ibuku ingin aku menemanimu setiap saat setelah tahu kalau Ayahmu-" Shikamaru spontan menghentikan ucapannya. Ia dengan cepat berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Ino. Bodohnya dia! Setelah ayahnya tewas, Ino sedikit murung jika ada orang yang mengungkit perihal kematian Ayahnya.

Dan benar saja, yang Shikamaru lihat saat ini adalah Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Ino?" ucap Shikamaru. Dan diluar dugaan Shikamaru, kini Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kenapa, Shikamaru?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa" kilah Ino cepat. "Aku tau yang ingin kau katakan."

"…"

"Oh iya. Kapan ayahku memintamu untuk menitipkanku padamu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ino. Pemuda itu berbalik dan siap melangkah lagi. "Sebelum perang dimulai…" tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino lebih erat. "Sebelum perang dimulai, ayahku dan ayahmu ingin aku menjagamu apapun yang terjadi saat perang."

Ino yang sadar bahwa genggaman Shikamaru makin erat, justru membalas genggaman hangat tersebut. Membuat aura Ino menghangat.

"Mereka berdua juga menyatakan sesuatu padaku. Ayahku dan ayahmu ingin berbesan setelah perang berakhir." Ino yang mengerti apa arti ucapan Shikamaru, sedikit tersentak.

"Khe… aku menganggap itu hanya gurauan. Saat itu aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan merespon permintaan itu setelah perang usai. Tapi yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan. Aku belum sempat menyatakan kalau aku **menyetujui** permintaan mereka. Yah… aku sedikit menyesal"

Ino sedikit merenung. Penyesalan. Penyesalan memang selalu berada diakhir 'kan?

Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi Shikamaru bilang 'berbesan'? Ayahnya dan Ayah Shikamaru ingin berbesan? Itu artinya 'kan-

Dan apa tadi? Shikamaru menyetujui apa? Penawaran Ayahnya? _Arrrgh, apa maksudnya?! Apakah Shikamaru ingin-_

Daripada Ino gelisah berfikir, gadis Yamanaka ini memilih untuk bertanya apa maksud perkataan pemuda Nara itu sebenarnya.

"Um… maksudnya berbesan itu… ayahku ingin-"

"Ayahmu ingin** kita** bersanding, Ino" Potong Shikamaru pada ucapan pelan Ino tadi. "Bukan. Bukan hanya ayahmu. Ayahku dan Ibuku juga berharap seperti itu."

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Ino merasakan kehangatan. Tapi bukan digenggaman Shikamaru. Melainkan, kini, kehangatan itu menjalar pada hatinya. Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Lagi-lagi harus kukatakan. Kalau aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menjawab penawaran mereka pada saat itu juga. Paling tidak, ayahku dan ayahmu bisa tersenyum lega karena jawabanku diatas sana." Lanjut Shikamaru panjang sambil memandang langit yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi menangis. Hujan sudah reda rupanya.

Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah cantik Ino. Mendadak Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya pada Ino. Shikamaru menutup payung coklat yang sedari tadi melindungi mereka berdua dari air hujan. Ino segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Sejak dulu, ayahku ingin aku memperkenalkan pemuda pilihanku padanya" tiba-tiba Ino berbicara "Tapi karna aku memang belum mempunyainya, aku belum bisa memperkenalkannya."

Shikamaru setia mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino "Sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai pemuda pilihanku. Tapi aku menyesal belum memberi tahu ayahku soal ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memberitahukan ayahku, tapi aku malu." Ucap Ino yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak lupa rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Hm…"

"Dan setelah kau bicara soal ayahku tadi, penyesalanku semakin bertambah" tambah Ino.

"Kau tahu apa itu?" Kini Ino memandang Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak yang mereka lewati.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada ayahmu?" Tebak Shikamaru.

"Yang lain!"

"Ayahmu belum melihatmu menikah, belum melihatmu memiliki anak?"

"Ya itu juga. Tapi bukan itu maksudku!"

Shikamaru yang merasa tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, menoleh pada Ino yang masih menatapnya. Shikamaru memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti dan meminta jawaban.

"Aku belum bilang pada ayahku, kalau **perasaanku terbalaskan**. Lagipula, aku sangat yakin, jika Ayahku tahu siapa pemuda yang aku maksud, Ia pasti sangat senang. Terlebih lagi, saat kau bilang, ayahku dan ayahmu ingin berbesan." Kata Ino jelas tanpa malu-karna secara tidak langsung, Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud perkataan Ino pun, hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari payung coklat yang kini ditangan kanannya, meraih tangan Ino. Menggenggamnya erat.

Ino sendiri tidak protes atau kaget, mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru itu. Tapi Ino memilih untuk melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru dan justru merengkuh lengan kiri pemuda jenius itu.

Senyum Shikamaru mengembang perlahan. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang masih ada di wajah Ino. Oh, juga senyum perasaan lega dari kedua ayah mereka yang sejak tadi, mendengarkan pembicaraan pemuda berambut nanas dan gadis pirang ber_pony tail_.

_**NOTE:**_

Aku rasa, hasilnya buruk. Ah, Kumohon, jangan pukuli aku yaaaa. Sepertinya, cerita ini tidak layak baca ya? Shikamarunya… OOC sekali. Harusnya fic macam ini dipublish saat Shikaku dan Inoichi tewas. Tapi apadaya. Aku baru mempunyai akun.

Maaf ya kalau kesannya fic pertama ku ini justru menyampah di fandom Naruto-khususnya Shikaino. Maaf seribu maaf

Tapi kuharap kalian suka yah? Kalaupun ada kritik, saran atau uneg-uneg, tuangkan dikolom review. Bagaimana?

_-nianara_

**Sign out.**


End file.
